uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon
is a maid working on Rokkenjima. She has a habit of making mistakes and blunders when she is nervous, despite being an extremely talented and hardworking servant. She thinks of Kanon as her younger brother and like him, she feels she is inferior to humans as she is only furniture. Despite this, she has fallen in love with George Ushiromiya. Her main story revolves around her love and engagement to George. Physical Appearance Shannon is a curvy young woman with short brown hair that is swept to the left and blue eyes. She wears a white beret cap with a maid outfit and the Ushiromiya crest on her left thigh. She is also shown to have very large and voluptuous breasts. Personality Shannon is a kind and gentle person who is also clumsy most of the times and gets teased by Kanon. Relationships *George Ushiromiya - Fiancée *Jessica Ushiromiya - Friend and employer *Kinzo Ushiromiya - Employer *Battler Ushiromiya - First love *Kanon - younger brother/alternate persona *Beatrice - Alternate persona *Sayo Yasuda - True form/persona Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Shannon is first introduced when she goes to the Guest House to call the cousins for lunch. She is one of the longest employed servants of the Ushiromiya family, despite her age, second only to Genji and Kumasawa. Since she is about the same age as the cousins, she has always had a friendly relationship with them since childhood. Shannon catches up with Battler, who has been missing from Rokkenjima for 6 years, and it is shown that she shares a sibling-like relationship with Kanon. After lunch, Shannon and the cousins go to the beach where they talk about the witch's epitaph and the Golden Witch Beatrice. Shannon is one of the few who genuinely believes in the witch and her curses. As a result, she is always careful to show respect towards the witch's portrait and to never talk ill about her. On the night of the first day, George proposes to her with a diamond ring, asking for a response within his two days of stay on Rokkenjima. Embarrassed, Shannon takes the ring and goes back to work, her heart beating out of her chest. That night during her shift, she believes to have seen a golden butterfly fly around the corridors. She is found dead the next day in the storehouse with half of her head split apart. George, who can't stand to see her in that state, asks his father and Nanjo to check if she is wearing a ring on her hand. The response is affirmative: Shannon was wearing the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. ''Her corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. It seems the side of her head was smashed after her death. Don't worry. Everyone will be revived in the Golden Land. ''Turn of the Golden Witch She, George, and Gohda head to Natsuhi's room to retrieve her spirit mirror to try and fight Beatrice. It's revealed that Shannon is high-quality furniture just like Kanon, being able to create magic shields. Unfortunately, it is not enough to defeat Beatrice, and she is murdered alongside George and Gohda. ''Died in Natsuhi's room, with her her forehead pierced by a weapon shaped like a stake. At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill. She spent her last moments with her beloved. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Was murdered in the first twilight as part of a series of locked rooms. ''Her corpse was found in the parlor on the first floor. The weapon used on her is assumed to be a gun or a spear-shaped object. Let Shannon have the parlor, with its wonderful view of the rose garden on sunny days. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch She was captured by Gaap and sent to the underground prison in Kuwadorian. After watching George fight, her bond with him helps him create a counterattacking barrier. She soon stages an escape with the other prisoners and is murdered by the Chiesters. ''Her corpse was found behind the mansion. About half of her head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that she was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. A demon stake had fallen near the body. The witnesses at least realized that the stake wasn't what killed her. ''End of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch As part of the love trial, Shannon targets Maria. While Maria is immune to attacks due to Sakutaro's diplomatic immunity, Shannon defeats Maria by expanding her defensive shield, crushing her against the wall. In the later parts of the trial, Shannon fights Kanon in a shootout and wins. Requiem of the Golden Witch She was shot by Kyrie while under the guise of Beatrice and survived. She later on committed suicide as shown in ''Twilight of the Golden Witch. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch During Bernkastel's game, she is killed on the fourth twilight. [[Ougon Musou Kyoku|''Ougon Musou Kyoku]] Shannon is a playable character, capable of creating barriers. Her special ability is "Auto Guard", which automatically blocks attacks when possible. She has story modes with Battler, Black Battler, Kanon, and George. Quotes *"Even if you're the only one who understands, I feel better." *"If you were cold and wished you had a jacket, you'd be happy to be given one, but if you were in a warm room to begin with, there wouldn't even be a reason to want a jacket, right? That's what the Golden Land is like. There's no need to even wish for most wishes. It's a world where everything is calm." *"We are human." *"You can never find important things when you need them, and things that were supposed to be closed turn out to be open." *"I want to live life my own way. I'd like to stop being afraid, about who's furniture and who's a human." *"Whether or not you deserve to fall in love is something that you decide for yourself. Being furniture or not has nothing to do with it. Once you decided that it won't work out, then it won't." *"People are allowed to think anything they want inside their hearts." *"Is there some rule saying that people can't get together just because they weren't each other's first love? Is it betrayal to forget the first person you fell in love with?" *"Love isn't that simple. Well, it might be simple. After all, love is easy. Always, whatever you feel now, only the honest feelings you feel now can tell you the right answer." Trivia *In an interviewAnswer to the Golden Witch with Ryukishi07, it was revealed that Shannon's breasts are fake. It is later shown in the Twilight of the Golden Witch manga that they are nothing more than breast pads she wore to simulate large breasts due to the fact she never grew any. The same interview reveals that Shannon cannot bear children, as Shannon has a body that cannot make love, and "George’s idea of their future after marriage might have put severe pressure on Shannon." *Her true name Sayo can be read as the number 34 and may be a reference to the witch guardian of Beatrice. **Another way to read Sayo is Shadai which could be a reference to 'El Shaddai' with Shaddai meaning fertility. *Her birthday is 5/25 and her blood type is O. de:Shannon es:Shannon pl:Shannon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Furniture Category:Servants